The Sky and his music
by Azrael-Autumn
Summary: Tsuna has a secret addiction to climbing high places with his headphones and it wasn't something anyone knew of until Reborn introduced the meaning of 'friends' to the boy. He's forced to put it aside, but a time comes when he gets fed up and leaves for a night to some place no one knows of. Somewhere, where it's just him, the sky and his music. (One-shot)


Edited on 2/2/2015 to include the name of the song-

1st song: Still I fly (The ver. I've always enjoyed listening to was re-created by Kurt [ft Macy Kate and Austin Percario] )

2nd song:《你不是真正的快乐》 by G.E.M.邓紫棋 (Not the original singer) [ Orignal singer: May Day]

* * *

Decided to do this when I saw it on 0Oo-The-River-Witch-oO0 profile…

Summary: Tsuna has a secret addiction to climbing high places with his headphones and it wasn't something anyone knew of until Reborn introduced the meaning of 'friends' to the boy. He's forced to put it aside, but a time comes when he gets fed up and leaves for a night to some place no one knows of. Somewhere, where it's just him, the sky and his music.

* * *

He loves the feeling of the wind rushing and swirling around his entire existence as his legs dangled from the roof of his house.

The way his heart pumps and sways with the lyrics sweetly sang in his ears from his black beats headphone.

What he loves most is the sky stretching across his head and further into another country, another place with a set of different culture, people and their variety of feelings dancing in the air.

The way the color of the skies seems to change according to its own mood.

From sky blue when it's calm to dark gray while lightning stretches across the sky in lines of hot, white flashes as a storm brews and the wind howls angrily when the sky rage.

And to grey when it seems to show its sadness and that is when the clouds would come together and hide the sky as it cries.

The brunet paused slightly at his thoughts. Wasn't there a quote using the rain and the sky?

He hummed softly to the song twirling in his ears.

Ah.

He remembers it now.

_Heavy hearts, like heavy clouds in the sky, are best relieved by the letting of a little water._

His eyes adopts a wistful look before he throws his head back and close his eyes, enjoying the soft, warm sunlight trailing and dripping down the large amount of clouds clustered over Namimori.

Hm, where was he? Oh, Yes.

Tsuna chuckles softly at his own forgetfulness. He also loves the way the sky is hidden behind a thick curtain of mist when it feels secretive and-

Honey coloured eyes blinked at his own thoughts.

_Wow_, he thinks, _why does this feel like déjà vu? Like he's talking about his fami-_

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing up here?"

The brunet sighed and slipped his headphone down to hang on his neck. Ever since Reborn found his habits of going to high places when he was stressed, everyone and he meant _every freaking one_ (Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, even freaking _Mukuro and Hibari_) keeps appearing there when he was just starting to enjoy himself.

Seriously, what does a boy need to do to get some quiet and peace?!

"Well, in the starting, you need to finish your homework, Dame-Tsuna."

He groaned before getting a whack over his head.

* * *

Amber eyes blazed at the scene.

Broken tables and chairs strewed messily in all sorts of position across the house and the TV smashed.

He took in several breaths and reign in his anger while silence consumed the entire place as the offenders quietly observed the young sky.

"I," his voice lowered with anger while amber orbs blazed violently with a hint of madness focused on them. "I want to see all of this clear up before Mum comes home tomorrow from her trip."

He trudges up his room and stuffs his headphone, mobile, wallet into his backpack and slips on his orange jacket.

Tsuna drops back into the living room silently.

"Do you understand me, Hayato," He turns to face the silver hair teen who splutters apologies, "Yamamoto," The raven hair teen scratch his cheek sheepishly and nodded, "_And especially you, Hibari and Mukuro._"

Hibari smirked and muttered 'Wow' under his breath while Mukuro merely dipped his head in mock agreement.

"And you, Reborn," His eyes flashes amber before turning honey coloured as his gaze drops on the hitman sipping his coffee on his own armchair, "supervise them."

The hitman tilts his fedora and smirked.

* * *

Tsuna walks into a store (_Thank god it's still open at this time_) and picks up a tent and sleeping bag before dragging his purchase to a convenience store where he bought a bento and several bottles of mineral water.

The driver arched an eyebrow when Tsuna boarded the bus and grunted a greeting to his only passenger who inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment.

He plugs in his phone and leaned back into the seat, his eyes cast out of the window into the night sky, ears listening absently to his song.

_There' a time in your life  
When the world is on your side  
You might not feel it  
You might not see it  
But it surrounds you like a light  
Makes you stronger for the fight_

Never letting go  
Gotta learn to grow  
Watch me as I touch the sky  
Still I fly  
Now I know it's what I gotta do  
Find a dream that's new  
Give it all I got this time  
Still I fly  
Still I fly

Feel the wind all around  
All the courage to be found  
Who knows what's out there  
I know I'll get there  
Oh off into the sun  
I know I'm not the only one that's

Never letting go  
Gotta learn to grow  
Watch me as I touch the sky  
Still I fly  
Now I know it's what I gotta do  
Find a dream that's new  
Give it all I got this time  
Still I fly  
Still I fly  
Still I fly

Breathe it in  
I'm gonna shine  
It's my moment  
Gotta live and live it right  
I'm flyin  
Flyin so strong

I'm movin'  
I'm movin'  
I'm movin' on

Never letting go  
Gotta learn to grow  
Watch me as I touch the sky  
Still I fly  
Now I know it's what I gotta do  
Find a dream that's new  
Give it all I got this time  
Still I fly  
Still I fly

He smiles as the song fades away. This song never fails to cheer him up. The brunet blinks out of the window before pushing the button, signalling that his stop has reached

Slowly after alighting, he pulls his bag closer and continues on his journey before coming to a stop at a small grassy hill under the dark night sky, stars twinkling merrily.

The young sky makes his way up the hill, the sound of grass crunching under his feet being the only noise in this quiet place.

_They will never be able to find him here._

Pleased with himself, he starts to set up his tent quickly in a way that Reborn would never think he could.

Well, this isn't his first time setting up after all.

He had come to discover the quiet, peaceful place at the end of Namimori when he was running from his bullies several years ago, falling in love with it at first sight.

The brunet stares up at the dark blue sky, enjoying the soft violin singing through his headphone.

He pulls out his sleeping back and unrolls it, spreading it on the soft, green grass. Tsuna gently sat down and stretch himself before lying down on it, the entire night sky filling his vision.

He blinks at the next song playing.

Mandarin song.

Come to think of it, Reborn never knew that he understood and had complete mastery over that language.

Tsuna chuckles softly to himself. Oh well. The reason he had picked up the language in such a short period was because he wanted to understand the song playing now.

Never thought he would ever become tri-lingual because of that.

His attention drifts off as the wind ripples and run through his hair, the song continues to play.

人群中哭着 你只想变成透明的颜色

(Crying in the crowd, you wish to become invisible)

你再也不会梦或痛或心动了

(You'll never dream again, or be hurt, or be moved)

你已经决定了 你已经决定了

(That is something you've had decidedx2)

你静静忍着 紧紧把昨天在拳心握着

(You quietly endure it, holding yesterday tightly in your fist)

而回忆越是甜就是越伤人

(The sweeter the memories are, the more hurtful it gets)

越是在手心留下密密麻麻深深浅浅的刀割

(And it leaves deep and shallow cuts scattered tightly and overlaps in your palm)

你不是真正的快乐

(You're not truly happy)

你的笑只是你穿的保护色

(The smile that you wear is only a color that protects you)

你决定不恨了 也决定不爱了

(You've decided that you'll never hate or love again)

把你的灵魂关在永远锁上的躯壳

(Sealing your soul in a shell that will never open)

这世界笑了 于是你合群的一起笑了

(You smile along as the world smiles)

当生存是规则 不是你的选择

(When survival is a rule and not your choice)

于是你含着眼泪飘飘荡荡跌跌撞撞地走着

(Tears wells up as you stumble and fall while you continue to walk)

你不是真正的快乐

(You're not truly happy)

你的笑只是你穿的保护色

(The smile that you wear is only a color that protects you)

你决定不恨了 也决定不爱了

(You've decided that you'll never hate or love again)

把你的灵魂关在永远锁上的躯壳

(Sealing your soul in a shell that will never open)

你不是真正的快乐

(You're not truly happy)

你的伤从不肯完全的愈合

(Your wounds never really heal)

我站在你左侧 却像隔着银河

(As I stand at your side, it feels like we're separated by the Milky Way)

难道就真的抱着遗憾一直到老了 然后才后悔着

(Do you really want to carry that regret till you're old and regret later)

你值得真正的快乐

(You deserve real happiness)

你应该脱下你穿的保护色

(You should shed the color of protection)

为什么失去了 还要被惩罚呢

(Why do you still need to be punished when you lost something?)

能不能就让悲伤全部结束在此刻

(Why can't you just let all your sadness end in this moment)

重新开始活着

(And really live your life)

His eyes flutter open before closing as the weight of sleep pulls his eyelid down.

He remembers replaying this song over and over again, only to pull his weight together and his feet down with Hibari's help.

No more running. No more hurting.

No more bullies.

The brunet chuckles drowsily at the memory of the skylark swooping down on his bullies, the frighten looks were something he took vindictive pleasure in remembering.

Of course, the raven hair teen has taken it upon himself to teach him self-defense years before Reborn came.

Grunting unhappily at the thought of having to move back into the tent as it was getting too cold (the wind is whipping up), he grabs on to his last string of consciousness and with his entire effort, heaved himself up and drag himself into his orange tent, pulling the zip up.

He set his headphone aside gently and uses a portable charger to fill up his phone battery while setting the alarm to ring at 5 am.

The brunet smile as he settles into his sleeping bag.

He can't wait to see the blazing sun rise, setting the sky on fire as the day starts tomorrow.


End file.
